In order to create various light effects and mood lighting in connection with concerts, live shows, TV shows, sport events or as a part of an architectural installation light fixtures creating various light effects are getting more and more used in the entertainment industry. Typically entertainment light fixtures creates a light beam having a beam width and a divergence and can for instance be wash/flood light fixtures creating a relatively wide light beam or it can be projecting fixtures configured to projecting images onto a target surface.
Projecting light fixtures comprises an optical gate illuminated by a light source module and an optical projecting system is configured to collect light passing through the optical gate along a primary optical axis. A beam shaping object is often arranged at the optical gate and is used to shape the light beam. The beam shaping object can be used to create midair effects (visible due to light scattering in/on smoke/haze in the air) where the shape of the light beam in midair is defined by the beam shaping object and/or the beam shaping object can create a light pattern which is projected to and imaged on a target surface. The beam shaping object can be any object capable of the modifying the light beam and can for instance be GOBOs, Animation wheels, frost filters, color filters, prisms, framing blades, iris, textured glass, etc. The beam shaping objects can be used as static objects arranged in the light beam and/or as movable objects which are moved in relation to the light beam in order to create a dynamic light effect. Additionally it is known to use a digital imaging device such as DMDs, LCDs or the like as beam shaping objects whereby the projected light beam can be used as a digital projector, for instance in order to project graphical images and/video signals.
Light designers and programmers want as many effects as possible in a lighting apparatus as this give the light designer and programmers many options when creating light shows. However it is difficult to provide a lighting apparatus with many effects as each kind of the light effect components take up space in the lighting apparatus. Especially it is difficult to provide many light effects in projecting light devices as the light forming element need to be positioned in a focal point (the optical gate) of the optical system, and typical optical systems are only capable of focusing in a very limited area. At the same time it is also desired to have light and compact light fixtures as these are easier to handle. Additionally light designers and programmers also want new light effects which can be used to create light shows.
US20100201949 discloses an interactive zoetrope comprising a control system controlling a light assembly, a disk that is coupled a motor and may rotate at a predetermined velocity V (e.g., 20 to 30 RPS, or more). The disk includes a plurality of images disposed on an at least partially light transmissive base (e.g., slides) that depict a series of faces with different facial expressions. In operation, the light assembly, which may include an output objective lens (not shown) to focus the light from light assembly having passed through disk, is used to selectively illuminate one or more of the slides during each revolution of the disk in such a way that an animated image appears on a projection surface. This Zoetrope system can only provide zoetrope effects and cannot be used for illumination purposes and midair effects.